With the development of technologies and increasingly entertainment demands of users, a television and a set-top box that provides a service for the television have gradually become centers of family entertainment. In this case, the set-top box/the television not just provides simple live broadcast and on-demand content, but more likely acts as a PC to provide comprehensive and abundant service functions including videos, games, news, Internet, communication, and so on. More service functions require a more refined operation manner, but a conventional key-type remote controller cannot satisfy the foregoing operation requirements.